Kritiker Recruits
by futagoakuma-tenshi01
Summary: Aya and Nagi are recruited for an organization called Kritiker. Others are also recruited, like Omi, Yohji, Ken, and Farfarello. They were chosen because of their skills, but they will have to go through training, tests, and missions together. Aya/Ken


I kinda got this story idea from the movie 'The Recruit', but the storyline's not going to be the same as the movie's. I liked the idea, though, so I came up with a story.  
  
The pairings are: Aya/Ken, Omi/Nagi, Shu/Brad  
  
Author's note: I will only do Aya's and Nagi's POV for right now, but I'll add in other people's POV in later chapters.  
  
Kritiker Recruits  
  
"Good morning, listeners! It's a beautiful Wednesday morning, so get up and-"  
  
The annoying radio alarm was cut off in mid-sentence by a red-haired man, by the name of Fujimiya Aya.  
  
He lay back in bed, thinking of the last 'job' he had last night. The customer had wanted a series of rare jewels, and had paid Aya a lot of money for him to go and get them. It had been easy, really, except that he had almost gotten caught by the computer system, looking where the jewels were.  
  
Aya worked as a freelance, getting information, people, or items for those who would pay for them. It paid a lot, but he also had a part time job as a security guard, at about midday. He couldn't tell someone his real job, could he? The security guard was a cover job.  
  
Aya got out of bed, readying himself for work. Eating breakfast wasn't something he did, so he skipped that. Grabbing his keys from the table, he left his neat apartment and drove to a nearby private school, where he patrolled around the exit/entrance, making sure only people with passes went though. It was a relief to get the midday shift; the girls at the school came around and talked to him if he was in morning or afternoon shift because school hadn't started or it had finished. But the students had to stay ON campus on school time, so he wasn't bothered by them, except if some lone girl spotted him and alerted her friends. They could follow him around as much as they could on campus, but he was outside of the campus, so they could only watch him.  
  
It was tiring, and annoying. Aya sighed, seeing a girl scream, and wave over her friends who were on lunch break with her. Just my luck. . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Yaaaaaaay!!!"  
  
Nagi winced at the screaming. Some people were TOO anxious too get out of school . . . But it wasn't like he liked school all that much. He got average grades, Cs, some Bs, but never As. He didn't have the time for school, not with his job, and besides, living by yourself means working. Not to mention his telekinesis. . .it wasn't helping. He needed more control over it, but he didn't know what to do. . .it wasn't TOO much of a problem, but it would become worse in time if he didn't learn how to control it.  
  
Ding!  
  
He checked his laptop. Mail. Nagi read it; it was from someone who wanted certain information on someone and a program that either overrode or gave the user the password of anything. More work. And someone wanted it within a week or two. Well, that would guarantee that his grades would lower even more, but who really needs school when you can get whatever you need by hacking. School was something he didn't really need, but because of his age, fifteen, he was forced to go.  
  
Well, time to go home and start on the new job, Nagi thought in resignation. He started back from school to his small apartment.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Almost a week later, Aya was still at working as a security guard, still thankfully, at midday. He hadn't had any more 'jobs' so far.  
  
A man in a business suit was walking not far off. The man spotted Aya and walked towards him. As he came, Aya studied him. He had glasses, with black hair, and he looked like someone who liked to be in control and powerful.  
  
"Excuse me, but is your name Fujimiya Ran?" the man asked him.  
  
Aya was surprised and suspicious. Not a lot of people knew his real name. "Yes."  
  
"Do you want a job? One that is different from this one and your other one?" the man asked.  
  
"Why? Who are you?" Aya was definitely suspicious now.  
  
"Call me Crawford. I work for an organization, and we are recruiting people. The organization's name is Kritiker. We gather information and go on missions for our leader."  
  
"Why should I be interested?"  
  
"We can help you find out what happened to your sister."  
  
That stopped Aya cold from saying no immediately.  
  
"Think about it. Here," Crawford handed him a paper with an address and a phone number. "If you want to know anything or tell me of your decision, call me. This is the place we can meet if you want. If you decide you want to do this, we will take a plane to headquarters."  
  
Aya accepted the paper and stared at Crawford's retreating back. He was torn, wanting nothing to do with this and wanting to find out what happened to his sister. He looked down at the phone number.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ding!  
  
Nagi checked his mail. Hm? What was this? He opened a mail that invited him to work at an organization named Kritiker. There he could use his skills and he worked for a wage that paid really well. He also wouldn't have to go to school anymore. They would also teach how to use to his 'power' correctly.  
  
Nagi was suspicious of the email, but he was also curious, and eager to know if they would actually teach him. He clicked on the reply button.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aya arrived at the airport with a couple of bags, which Crawford assured him that he would need only that much. He and Crawford would take the plane to headquarters and he would be instructed in what he was to do there. There were about fifty other people being recruited, but Crawford told him that there would only be twenty to thirty left by the time all their tests and training were finished. He had a feeling that Crawford was right, somehow. . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nagi sighed as he looked out of the airplane's window. Kritiker had given him a series of instructions on how to get to the headquarters and this was his last flight before he could take a bus there. Even though he was considered an adult by the many people who met him over the internet and the people who hired him for jobs, he was only a teenager. It was guaranteed that he was going to be the youngest one there.  
  
End Chapter One  
  
I know that Schwarz isn't in Kritiker, but I had to choose either Essett or Kritiker, and I chose Kritiker. This isn't supposed to be like the Recruit, so don't except it to be. And I know this chapter is short, but I promise for the other ones to be longer. Now, review, please. (Points to the review button) 


End file.
